Collision of a Thousand Worlds
by Bellatrix-Tyler
Summary: When a Thousand Worlds collide, a thousand heroes meet, and a thousand villains join forces. Can the heroes set a side their differences to work together to defeat the rising threat? Who is really pulling the strings on the collision of worlds?


**Collision of a Thousand Worlds.**

_((A/N: Well, not really a Thousand per-say… More like… A lot, but I can't be arsed to count them.  
__I may have to warn you of some major sadistic-ness in some chapters, as I am using this as my evil aura out let.  
__(I need to let it out on something.)  
__Just read on if you're not too squirm-ish, and enjoy the pain and torture of fictional characters!))_

**Summery: (Long version)**

Here we go then.  
End of the World, once again. All throughout the Dimensions, the Universe and Time, people, legendary 'heroes' have protected existence against all possible threat.  
Now. Worlds have been drawn together. And as the heroes gather, evil stirs in the shadows. Alliances have been made. Betrayal, Death and Destruction lay in the cards waiting to be played.  
Each piece of the puzzle is being slid intro place.

**A Little About the Story:**

This is one of the craziest ideas I've had. Ever.

Collision of a Thousand Worlds is the story following a group of well-known 'do-gooders' against a large group of 'evil-doers'. They have been brought together by two evil character's called Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) and Crystal (My Doctor Who Fanfiction (Which is not online, yet.))  
All-out war is waiting round the corner, and there will be death…  
And lots and lots of

Blood and Guts! :)

**Characters included:**

… Do you really expect me to list them all?  
It would take me at least two days to do that.  
So just sit and wait and see what people pop up.  
(Part of the fun is in the wait)

**Insperation:**

I had a very strange dream where all of my favourite things (eg. Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Sweeney Todd, Nintendo Games ect.) collided in a massive and very crazy battle that went on for quite a while.  
It was alot of fun to watch. And now I've decided to make up a story around that and share it with the people of the internet.

**About the Author:**

I'm crazy and sadistic.  
Isn't that right Magical Footy Racoon Fish?

Magical Footy Racoon Fish: nod nod

**Disclamer:**

I do not own ANY of the TV Shows, Games, Movies, Characters, Films or anything else in this story.

This is just Fan-made so for the love of don't sue.  
(I only hold rights to the Characters: Roxanne, Crystal, Venestra, Scarlet ect. so no stealing them! They are my babies! (Especily Crystal! She is a part of me!))

**Warning:**

MAJOR sadistic themes and some rather GRAPHIC and BLODDY scenes are held within some parts of this story...  
If you like that sort of thing then... Join the club! We get free white jackets that tie your arms behind you're back! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Demon in the Mirror**

Deep in the Depths of Dimension D, Dimentio, the master jester, was lying in a large soft, well-cushioned chair he had magiced up from another world  
.He was apparently dead, killed in an explosion, but he had gotten away in time to secure his life…  
Well, it hadn't been him who had gotten out of trouble. Some thing or some one had pulled him out of the burning wreckage of Super Dimentio, but he had never seen whom or what.

He could still remember seeing the burning flames licking rapidly closer, a blur of green as Luigi made a quick escape, then he had felt a strong tug at his back, and he had been pulled away, just as the last of Super Dimentio bust into ferocious flames. He had been taken back into Dimension D, which was where he now sat.

That had been at least three weeks ago, and his left leg still stung slightly from the burn he had received before being rescued from the explosion. His mask had a large crack over his gleaming yellow eye.

He peered over his shoulder, feeling he was being watched from behind.

Nothing was there.

He was about to, for the six millionth time, tell himself he was going mad, – How ever the fact was, he was already mad – when something caught his eyes at his side. In a rush it was gone. Dimentio sat up and looked around his created dimension of lime green walls and shining silver floors.  
He heard a soft laugh from the wall next to him. He turned to the source of the sound, but still nothing. He only saw himself looking back at him in the reflection of the spotless walls.  
Once again he saw the crack in his mask, and sighed.

His reflection moved, but Dimentio didn't.

Dimentio's reflection sat on the reflection of the floor in the wall, and placed it's black gloved hands in front of it. It's knees hunched up to it's shoulders. Dimentio however, was not in such a position. He was sitting up on his chair, starring, slightly startled at his reflection, which looked coldly back.  
Dimentio then noticed something. His reflection's eyes where not his normal yellow and black, but a crystal-like, solid blue that sharply sparkled with the artificial light in the room.

Dimentio wandered if Mimi could have caused this strange phenomenon, but Mimi didn't even know he was still alive, and she would make it this obvious that it was her. Dimentio didn't even know if Mimi had the ability to take someone forum and then alter it. He soon decided he had to question it, and see if it answered back, because if it wasn't Mimi, then it was someone he had never met before.

"What are you doing here?" Dimentio asked, relaxing slightly to seem cooler and he also let the smile return to his face for the first time in a long time.  
His reflection let out the same soft laugh he had heard earlier. It was now that he hear it's deeply feminine tone. The voice that answered him sent a chill rushing up his spine.

"I nearly thought you'd never speak," The feminine voice simply dripped with amusement, but this was not Mimi's voice. This voice was cold and un-caring, even as Dimentio listened to his reflection's words they sounded deeply sadistic, as if they where the words of the Devil leaking into his fragile sanity.

"I'm not exactly sure… I guess I was just curious," The reflection Dimentio scratched the back of it's head, then looked back at Dimentio. "You wouldn't mind if I came in, would you?" The reflection asked, and it struck Dimentio as slightly strange, but then, he wasn't sure if being in the reflection of a place, meant you where acutely there. Now that he had started thinking about it, he wasn't too sure of how to reply. The reflection's soft sadistic laugh brought him back down to reality. He stepped away from the mirror.

"If you want to," Dimentio made a polite bow, and then wondered why he had just done that. His reflection seemed to either discard his gesture or find it quite welcoming. Whichever way it was, his reflection stepped foreword.

The wall shimmered, ripples caressing it's lime green surface and slowly disappearing to nothing as his reflection pressed one hand through the wall. As it became a being in Dimension D – instead of just a reflection – it's black gloved hand became a human hand. The skin pale, but the colour dulled, as if turning grey. Each finger ended in a sharp claw that curled slightly inwards. A strong muscled arm materialised through the reflection, and soon after came a strong body came through as well. A few seconds later and what once was his reflection stood in front of Dimentio. She had brown hair with streaks of dark blonde, her eyes where the same solid blue and when she grinned at him, she displayed a set of yellowed carnivorous teeth. Behind her, her brown and gold sleek cat tail, swished from side to side. If Dimentio were to guess, he'd say she looked around 20.  
She was not from his world, Dimentio knew that much. He guessed that she was either from, or had some connection with the third dimension and Humans. In, what he could only guess, was her normal form she was quite a great deal shorter than he was.

The girl crouched down to floor level, relax, and letting her hands rest on the silver floor in front of her, like she had done earlier. She looked over at Dimentio. His mask hid his face from her, but she could still see his yellow left eye and black right eye, making a contrast from the black left side of his mask and the white side of the other. His hat was a classic jester's hat, coloured purple and pale yellow varying through out the design, including on the poncho he wore over his body. His hands where not visible under his poncho, but she knew they where relatively small and covered in silk black gloves. His legs where covered in baggy black trousers and matching black jester shoes that curled up at the end. Even though she could see the permanent smile fixed on his mask, she could see the wonder in his eyes as he looked back at her.  
Then the emotion in his eyes changed, and the girl guessed what was coming next. Maybe this wasn't going to be the welcoming she had hoped for.

Dimentio lifted himself into the air above the girl and smiled.

"As I am the host here, It's only right I give you a lovely little 'welcome' gift," Dimentio pulled his hands out from under his poncho and waved them in the air.  
A transparent square formed around the girl, who, unlike Dimentio's previous victims to such a trick, did not panic or act stunned by the appearance of the barrier encasing her. In stead she just crouched there and stared up at him with burning eyes.

"Hmm… Shame to waste a pretty thing like you," Dimentio said, hoping for her to react n some way before he killed her. At his words, Dimentio got his wish. She rised one eyebrow in a 'you're kidding right?' way, but still said nothing. Dimentio decided that would have to do it for his reaction from her, so with that he brought out his left and hand.

"Such… A dreadful… Waste," Dimentio said, rising his hand high above his head. It was then that he got his desired response from his victim.

"Some things don't do to waste," The girl said to him, but her grin didn't fade for a second, and it provoked the thought in Dimentio's head that this girl was acutely quite a bit like him self, smiling at their own defeat. Dimentio shrugged his shoulders and clicked his left-hand fingers, setting off the magic.

Massive explosions erupted inside the barrier, and seething flames quickly engulfed the girl, but Dimentio didn't even hear so much as a gasp as her end came. The last of the explosions went off, and then there was silence. The smoke cleared and the barrier slid away into nothingness. The girl still stood there. A liquid dripped from around her face where there were numerous deep gouges, but still she stood there, grinning at him with purple blood seeping from her mouth. Her right hand was lifeless and limp, dislocated in the flurry of flames, her tail had been savaged into almost nothing, and Dimentio could see small sections of flesh still clinging to the bone. But the girl was still standing. She was still alive.

"You know…" The girl said to Dimentio, as a hissing sound filled Dimension D as the girl's tail re-grew it's missing flesh right before Dimentio's eyes. Her right hand clicked back into place, and she brought it up into her line of vision to inspect it, it's killer claws still in place. Dimentio could see the deep gouges in her cheeks healing to. The purple blood simply disappearing.

"Out of the attempts I've had thrown at me…" The girl cocked her head to the right, unnaturally far. By now her tail was fixed, with no sign of ever being damaged, and it had now wrapped it's self round the girl's waist.

"That wasn't a bad try… At killing a Demon,"

* * *

_((End of chapter 1!_

_Next Chapter: Crystal._

_Rates and Reviews make me write faster! :)))_


End file.
